Steamy Swamps and Vicious Volcanoes
'''Steamy Swamps and Vicious Volcanoes '''is the third chapter of Book 1 of "Super Squad" Synopsis The team (Ace , Roxy , Will, Aquais , and Inferno) walk and talk as they near the Steamy Swamps. Will uses his tech-watch to tell the rest of the team that there are four terrains they must go through to reach the city of Timeville. During their break, Will gives Inferno a miniature translator so he could talk in English. As the team takes a break for water, they are suddenly ambushed by two dark figures with glowing blue eyes (Tess and Emma). Aquais protects the team and also finds out that he can also control water. Later the team finds an area surrounded by trees, in it is the medallion for Fly Guy, Will's next creature. He uses Fly Guy to spy on the two dark beings that seem to really hate Ace. A few moments later, the team must cross a creek to get out of the Steamy Swamps. Tess uses her powers to send a strong current trying to drown Aquais, but instead she almost drowns Ace. Aquais and Will save him, and the team successfully make it out of their first terrain. *Aquais has a dream about the mermaid yet again after he drifts to sleep. He is shone the underwater city of Atlantis. The team sleeps through the next day until dinner time. Roxy makes them backed potatoes and they discuss their plans for journeying through the volcanic pathway. Then they pack up camp and head on towards the volcanoes. As they venture, Roxy constantly complains about the fact that they're going to be killed by the volcano. But Will assures her that the volcanoes have been dormant for years. Soon thereafter, the team reaches a large lake filled with lava. Rachel appears and causes the lake to turn violent, and she flees laughing. Ace guides the team into a cave for safety while Inferno creates a heat shield to block the lava. Once the team of heroes had hiked through the volcanic caves, magma begins to chase them. They stop immediately at the large magma chamber. They all leap onto a rock for safety. Unfortunately, Rachel appears again, in a silhouette and she causes the volcano to slowly start to erupt. Aquais feints from heat, so Will uses Fire Guy to aid Inferno in making a heat shield for the team. After a few minutes, Ace and Roxy finally break through the ceiling rock and Aquais wakes up. The team leaps out of the volcano as soon as their close enough and they create shields using their powers. The volcano explodes and the team is tossed off and sent flying towards a nearby woods. The eruption lasts an hour before the team sets up camp and collapses into sleep. *Aquais does not have a dream. Major Events *Everyone is getting more used to their powers *Tess and Emma are seen (in a silhouette) for the first time *Rachel is seen (in a silhouette) for the first time *Atlantis is seen for the first time Characters *Tess *Emma *Rachel *Ace *Roxy *Will Guy *Aquais *Inferno Gallery